What Are Your Intentions? - DISCONTINUED
by Fae 206
Summary: Alternate Time Line. Jess never moved to Stars Hollow and now Rory is focusing on her senior year plans at Chilton. She felt that though there is a lot of change in her life, one constant is her loving boyfriend who has just told her that because of a very lucky lottery ticket his family is moving back to Chicago and he gives her one more gift to remember him, pregnancy at age 17.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I decided to write this as I have been rewatching the series on Netflix. I think Logan is still my favorite (and when I've seen more Logan I will be updating The Tougher Life Choices) but I decided to write something Rory-Dean with an alternate timeline and no Jess. Hope you enjoy.

 **What Are Your Intentions?**

 **Chapter One**

"So," Dean smiled as he kissed his girlfriend's head. They were about to finish up their junior years at their high schools and Dean was glad that for once Rory wasn't freaking out about Harvard. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the couch watching some movie from the sixties that Dean hadn't seen before. "You know," he told her as Rory put another piece of popcorn in her mouth, "I think because of you, my knowledge of movies has greatly improved. I'm glad that you have me …"

"Ssh," Rory said as she put a finger to her lips, "Just wait. You only get the true meaning of Dr. Strangelove if you watch this part uninterrupted," she said and Dean weakly smiled as he drew her inwards. He saw the way that she looked at him lovingly and felt very special about it. They had had some rocky periods in their relationship but he was glad that they had pulled through them.

"Okay," he said and Rory gave him a playful glare, "Hey, I said okay," he told her and she put a finger on her lips to tell him to be quiet. As they sat there, the phone rang and Lorelai came hurtling down the stairs.

"That's for me, that's for me," she told them as she went to pick it up. Her graduation was coming up soon and there were some paperwork items that she needed to get in order. She was hoping that everything could get sorted that week and then she would report to Mia her success. As she picked it up, Rory paused the movie.

"Hello, Lorelai Gilmore speaking," she said before pausing and looked back at them.

"What?" Rory asked, confused by the look that was on her face. Her mother was confused and there were sometimes bad things associated with that look of confusion. "What is it? Don't tell me it's Kirk agai-"

"It's for Dean," Lorelai told them and Dean looked between the two of them. He was thinking that if it really was for him then he would have heard it on his cell. Rory sat up so that Dean could answer the phone. Lorelai watched him. It was strange that he would receive a call here. She knew that sometimes Lane had given out the number but she hadn't expected for Dean to. It wasn't as if her landline was some kind of phone sex line.

"Oh, yeah…yeah, I understand," Dean said as Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks of confusion. "Yeah, as soon as possible," he said and Lorelai sat down on the sofa.

"What was that?" Rory asked as she looked up at him and Dean finished the call. "I mean, was that important because it sounded important."

"My mom wants me home right away," Dean attempted to explain though he still looked very confused. "She sounded happy and -"

"You should go, we'll finish this another time," Rory said and Dean nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Tomorrow, unless you've got the paper to work on or something else for school. Hopefully this won't be a big thing. Maybe she's getting the kitchen remodeled, we haven't had either time or money for that but Mom's wanted it done so that she can cook more," he saw the look of bafflement on the two Gilmores faces.

"Call me tonight if something is wrong," Rory said as she looked at him with a very serious expression on her face. "Seriously, Dean."

"Honey, I think that you two will be talking to one another on one of those long phone conversations anyway. I mean, you don't want to break tradition," Lorelai commented but then turned to the nervous seventeen-year-old. "Dean, if there's anything that we can help with…"

"I'll let you guys know," he said before saying goodbye to them and leaving.

Rory noted the time on the movie so that she could finish it with him later. She turned to her mother, "He didn't seem okay," she said and Lorelai sighed.

"We've just got to hope for the best and hope his family is okay. That's all we can do, kiddo," she said and Rory nodded. She got up from the sofa. "Don't you want to finish the movie? I mean, you can always go back to that spot with Dean."

"I think studying will take my mind off of whatever might be going on," Rory told her before leaving to go to her bedroom with her books.

…

…

Later that night, Rory came out of the house to see Dean pacing back and forth in the front yard. She didn't know why he was acting so weird but something made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Dean!" she called out as she grabbed his attention and Dean turned to her. He smiled looking as if he had just stepped out of a crazy, dreamlike situation.

"Rory," he coughed and then looked down. He felt rather uncomfortable as if he had been told to keep a secret and Rory watched him wanting to know what was wrong with him. "Sorry, it's just…wow,"

"Wow?" Rory asked, "That sounds good."

"Yeah, it is good but it's just…wow," he told her and Rory looked at him, coming closer to him.

"What's going on? Is your mother having another child?" she asked and Dean shook his head and then looked at her.

"My parents won the lottery," he told her and Rory took a step back. "I mean, we haven't dealt with the money yet and we're supposed to keep it confidential but they're talking about going back to Chicago. I mean, this is…"

"You're going back to Chicago?" she asked him and Dean nodded. "Oh, I mean…" Rory tried to smile, "That's amazing. Clara must be thrilled. When do you leave for Chicago?"

"Once school has finished," Dean said before looking at her. "Rory, you're the single most amazing person that I've ever met. I'll leave the decision to you," he said sadly and Rory looked at him with wide eyes.

"What decision?" she asked and Dean turned to her.

"You know, whether we break up or not," he said and Rory's eyes widened. She shook her head. Dean was the first boy that she had ever loved, he was the only boy that he ever loved or had shown an interest in. She looked down before coming closer to him and kissed him, he held her to him as she touched his cheeks. "I'll take that as a no to breaking up."

"Definitely. That's a no to even the question of breaking up," she told him and he smiled before kissing her again. "Tomorrow, my mom is working at the inn and there's no paper or school work that I have to do so tomorrow, come over tomorrow. I want to touch you before you go."

"It's not as if I'm going away tomorrow," Dean laughed and Rory smiled.

"I know," she said, "but I want to touch you before you go. I want to experience everything before you go," she told him and Dean nodded with a soft smile. He knew what she was talking about and he just wanted to do whatever she was comfortable with. He wanted to always make her feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I think I'm going to try to aim for 1.5k each chapter meaning this one is a little short. There will also be flashbacks to "the night"

 **Chapter Two**

This was not a mother-daughter bonding moment and Rory hated to feel like she needed to explain why. She and her mother were best friends, they had always been best friends for as long as she remembered – well, Lane and her mother were her best friends. Her mother would hate Dean for this. She wouldn't be able to understand that this was Rory's choice.

Rory sighed as she tried to get the house ready. This wasn't a quick decision, this was Dean going away and her missing having his body, his arms around her. She had spent a lot of time thinking of how she could have told him that she loved him and the way that she had stopped. Having sex didn't mean pregnancy, it was doing what was right for the both of them and enjoying the bonds between them.

Rory would stay firm to that belief.

Having sex with Dean was a connection between them. It was about building a bond that wouldn't break or strain because of long distance. She wanted to remember him intimately. There didn't have to be a pro and con chart for that.

As Rory looked up at the tall teenager who was approaching her, everything suddenly started to feel right and she walked up to him. She took his hand sweetly and led him into the house. "Forgive me if I do it wrong?" she asked with a charming smile and Dean laughed.

"It's not like I know what I'm really doing either," he said knowing that this would make Lorelai see him in a new light but there were two extremely lucky things that were happening now. First of all, he had won the lottery which was just one of those impossible plot points that you get assigned in a fifth grade English class or pull out of a hat. Second, his usually very mature and conscientious girlfriend was giving him her virginity. It was like he had won the lottery twice.

He followed her, truly appreciating her warmth and kindness. She was everything and he would be hard pressed to find a girl as truly amazing and incredible as Rory Gilmore was.

As they stepped into her room and Rory started to unbutton his shirt, Dean had to catch his breath to realize that this was actually happening. This was truly happening.

…

…

"So," Lane said with a shocked expression on her face as she and Rory stood by the bus stop. "What happened?" Rory shifted nervously as she put a hand to her cheek. She had been scared about her mother finding out but the truth was that she truly loved Dean and she thought that they had a future. He was only in Chicago, she would find him again. "You actually did _it_?"

"A lot of girls do it," Rory said uneasily as she rubbed her neck thinking of how her mother and grandmother would react to that. Then there was her grandfather. Her grandfather didn't ever have to discuss this wit her especially since he would most likely only wind up hurting Dean.

"No," Lane shook her head, "That is absolutely, one-hundred percent not true. A lot of girls actually sit at home _wishing_ that they could do that. I don't even wish about it, I mean I'd be perfectly happy with hand holding and maybe not if the guys palm was too sweaty. Do guys get sweaty there?" she asked and Rory choked.

"Lane, I…I don't know but don't you think that we shouldn't be talking so loudly?" she asked and Lane nodded,

"That's right, I'm sure that something is sending Mrs. Kim in our direction right now. Indecent conversation," she said before looking away. "Did you like it?" she asked and Rory turned bright red, she nodded.

"Dean has a really nice body," she tried to explain and Lane hummed, "I mean it's _really_ nice, it's something that would be hard to not enjoy." Rory turned to Lane who was staring at her as if she was a fountain of wisdom. This was just an impulsive move that cemented her and Dean's relationship and Rory wished that there hadn't been such a rush.

"I can't believe it," Lane squealed, "You had sex with a millionaire. Someone should write a book about your or a short story anyway."

Rory put a finger to her lips before nodding and walked off with Lane feeling none the wiser about the situation that she was now putting her body through. All she really cared about was Dean and trying to find time to be with one another again. She took a deep breath in as she saw Lorelei and tried to steady herself. It was best to get it all out in the open…well hopefully they could do it at home.

"Ah, you might want to tell your Mom now if you haven't. I can't believe that you haven't told her already," Lane commented and Rory nodded, taking a few steps forwards. As much as this hurt, she knew she had to face the music eventually. She hadn't wanted her mother to be disappointed in her so soon.

As Lane left to give the two of them some private time, Lorelei looked in the direction of the young black haired girl. "Where's Lane going?" she asked as she saw her running away. "Mrs. Kim really keeps that poor girl on a short leash."

"Mom," Rory said as she turned paler and Lorelei turned to her concerned, "I might have done something really bad but do really bad things feel really good?" she asked and Lorelei stared at her.

"Yes, in fact a lot of the things that feel really good are the worst," she said and Rory tried not to sob. Lorelei paused and wrapped Rory up in her arms. Something had gone wrong and she should have been looking out for her daughter. "Oh honey," she said wanting to help the young girl and keep her from crying. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, it felt right…and I didn't tell you about it, I promised that I'd tell you about it but he was leaving and I…"

"and you wanted him to stay," Lorelei continued for her, "I assume this is Dean we're talking about," she saw Rory's look of confusion. "I mean, it's not like you're upset that Justin Timberlake was leaving N-Sync because you know he's going his own way."

Rory bowed her head. "I had sex with him," she said and Lorelei blinked hard and took a step back.

"I thought…" she said and Rory looked away, biting her bottom lip and feeling the walls close in on her. Her mother was going to abandon her and then Rory would have to run away and stay at an inn and work her way up. That's what happened in her family. She would get trapped just from having sex. "Wow. Were you okay? Do you feel okay? You look okay…"

"I feel loved and safe and protected," Rory told her and Lorelei nodded very slowly. She wasn't sure if Rory really knew _what_ she felt if anything.

"Well…then…good," Lorelei tried to smile. "You used protection, right?" she asked and Rory nodded. "It wasn't like expired or something."

"They expire?" Rory asked confused and Lorelei paused, she thought that the Chilton student had been smarter than this. "He said it was his dads…I mean, I'm sure that he checked the date. Dean would have checked the date.

Lorelei sighed before shaking her head. "Let's go home discuss what you need to do but I think we should make a doctors appointment and get you birth control," she whispered and Rory took a deep breath in, swallowed, and nodded nervously. "We'll get some ice cream or some candy and we'll work this all out. There is, after all, a solution to everything.

Rory hoped that nothing would come of this. It was just supposed to be something shared with Dean. Nobody else had needed to know but he wasn't getting the treatment from her Mom that Lane would be getting had this happened to her. At least Lorelei was protective of her.

There was no way that this would lead to a pregnancy. There was just no way.

Things like that didn't happen in places like Stars Hollow.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Badkidoh, YaleAceBella12


End file.
